


The Purple Cloud

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Another warning cause Kakashi is hot af, Drugs are Bad, F/M, FUCK PLOT, GET READY TO JACK OFF GUYS, Have you even seen this man, He might burn someone, Kakashi is hot, PWP, Pure Smut, Sex pollen and drugs, So trigger warnings there, That man will be the death of me, This is my first one shot and in this fandom, actually don't, but ya never know, just read the story, nothing too crazy, so fight me, there's some minor sexual assualt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Yasami helps Team 7 deal with a group of rogue nin. In the process, she is drugged by the enemy with a powerful aphrodisiac. And there's only one way to solve the problem...





	The Purple Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic called Kuchinashi and got inspired. It's an amazing fic by sultana. Mine couldn't even compare to it... But I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it.

Yasami chased the rogue nin, her teammates back with the other three ninjas. Three had decided to make a break for it, and Yasami was determined not to let them get away. Her team was a little ways behind her, so it might take a while for them to catch up, but she wasn’t too worried about it. Their trail ended in the trees, but Yasami knew they couldn’t have gotten far.

Jumping down, she examined the surrounding area, her eyes scanning the forest for any trace of the ninja. Suddenly, a bottle was thrown next to her feet, and Yasami was unable to get away as a cloud of purple-tinted smoke surrounded her. She couldn’t help but gasp in surprise as she breathed it in. A kunai suddenly flew right past her ear, barely missing her skin. 

Yasami jumped out of the purple cloud that left a sweet smell in the air. Something fresh that reminded her of flowers as the cloud dissipated. All three rogues seized the opportunity to attack her; rope encircled her hands and feet before she had time to regain her bearings, a slight tug knocking her to the ground. Three kunai were thrown at her and she rolled away just in time, angling her body so that the thrown knives would cut off the rope.

The three ninjas emerged from the trees, engaging her in heavy taijutsu. At first, Yasami held them off with ease, but then her body started to feel hot and a strange tingling sensation spread throughout her body and pooled in her stomach. Arousal had started to form between her legs as an annoying sensation she couldn’t explain. She was trying to figure out what was in the smoke and didn't notice that one of the shinobi had snuck up behind her. Something was plunged into her neck, a strange fluid injected into her blood. She yelped and kicked the person behind her and stumbled away from them, holding her neck.

Whatever was injected into her took effect a moment later. Heat spread across her skin, the sun now blinding even though she was partially shaded from the trees. All of her nerves were on fire, pleasure coursing through her veins as she cried out. Yasami’s legs gave out from under her, body so unbearably hot as she leaned back into a tree. They quickly tied her hands behind her back,, but Yasami barely felt it. All she could focus on was the heat and pressure between her legs that wouldn’t stop.

All three of them appeared in front of her and she looked at them through half-lidded eyes. One was tall with spiky brown hair and similar chocolate colored eyes. The second was an average height with black hair and bangs that framed his face, covering half of it in an emo sort of way. He had a punk look about him. The last one was shorter than the other two, blonde hair with dark eyes. All of them were muscular and bulky. The man with brown hair- who she decided to call Spikey- crouched down next to her still form, body sagging against the tree. His large hands fisting her hair tightly and pulling her head back roughly, causing her to gasp. The action had her leaking.

“I’d say we got ourselves a catch boys,” he snickered.

She growled at him, wanting to kick him away yet pull him closer. He chuckled and slapped her hard in the face. It was only a brief distraction from the heat. He stroked her cheek gently, fingertips gliding over the sensitive skin where his hand had slapped her. The soft touch sent shivers down Yasami’s spine.

“You feeling hot yet sweetheart,” he asked teasingly, causing his comrades to chuckle.

“Fuck you,” she breathed out.

The blonde- let’s call him Blondie (so original. Really going out of the box here I know), crouched next to them.

“She is really pretty… Hey, Katsu, shouldn’t she be begging us by now,” Blondie asked the black-haired man- who was going to be nicknamed Punk Guy. 

Punk Guy- Katsu- only grunted in response.

“It’s working… The bitch is probably just acting tough… She won’t stay that way…Ya scared of her Renki,” Katsu smirked.

“In your dreams,” Blondie, Renki, retorted.

Blondie reached out to touch her skin, causing a fire to erupt, leaving a trail of tingles down her arm. Spikey’s hands were now touching her waist and she whined at the contact. 

“What… What did… ya’ do to me,” she stuttered, breath shaky and strained.

“A sweet little drug I invented for bitches like you and hot pieces of ass,” Katsu said simply with a smirk.

Katsu pulled out a vial and smiled at the liquid inside.

“It can be in three different forms: inhaled, injected, or swallowed… It’s perfect isn’t it?”

“Shut up… No one cares about your stupid sex drugs,” Spikey grunted causing Katsu to pout.

“Hey! Let’s not forget who got this nice piece of ass to be willing, Senjo.”

Senjo turned back at her, ignoring Punk Guy.

“Normally we’d just kill you… But you’re too pretty… So we’re gonna have a little fun before your friends get here and we take care of them… Then we’ll decide if we keep you or not, understand,” Spikey informed her.

All she could do was shake her head with a groan. Tears fell down her face and she silently scolded herself for being so weak. 

“You’re a tough one ain'tcha? Well, don’t worry… Soon you’ll be begging to get fucked.”

His lips sucked at her neck while he groped her breasts roughly. Her hips bucked as she whimpered while shaking her head, begging for them to stop, but wanting nothing more than for them to continue.

“YASAMI!!!”

A familiar voice yelled out through the trees and suddenly she was being yanked to her feet and pulled flush against the strong chest of Punk Guy with another syringe held at her neck while Blondie and Spikey stood in front of the two. Kakashi and his students looked at her with concern before growling at the rogue nin. 

“Let her go,” Naruto yelled before charging forward like the headstrong idiot he was.

Katsu wasted no time plunging the syringe into her neck as he leaned in next to her ear.

“Fuck or die, bitch,” he whispered.

Yasami cried out as the sensations were amplified. Team 7 quickly rushed the rogues. She fell to her knees, shaking violently as she panted heavily. It was so unbearably hot that Yasami thought she might die from that alone. Her pussy ached, desperate to be fucked. She was so horny that her head was spinning. The pressure in her stomach was painful, and she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, curling into a fetal position and moaning in pain.

She saw the team surrounding her. The sunlight was too much for her sensitive eyes and they fluttered closed, her chest heaving with each breath. Kakashi knelt down and pulled her into his lap, and it took everything in Yasami’s power not to grab his shirt and rip his clothes off. 

“Is she alright Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura asked worriedly.

“What’s wrong with her,” Naruto questioned the jounin.

Kakashi gazed at her trembling body with concern. His hand rested against her scorching forehead and she whined, leaning into his touch, desperate for more. His gentle hand was all it took for arousal to pool between her legs. Kakashi’s eyes widened and Yasami was sure the Copy-nin figured out what was going on, no doubt smelling the arousal that leaked out of her trembling body. 

“I think I can help her, but you three need to go.”

The three genin started to argue, but Kakashi quickly snapped at them, ensuring they’d catch up when they could. She weakly pawed at Kakashi, unable to stop herself from moving closer as the genin left.

“Is’ so ho-ot..,” she whined,” Kakashi…”

Kakashi looked conflicted, but it soon turned to shock as she grabbed his shirt and tugged, yanking him down on top of her, yelping at the bursts of pleasurable relief from the sudden contact. Her body arched up against him, hips bucking softly.

“I was going to ask if it was an aphrodisiac or some weird fucked up sex drug, but I’ll take it as a yes,” Kakashi said, almost nonchalantly.

Fuck… Even his voice sounded sexy. Too hot for his good. Yasami always had a crush on the silver-haired jounin, but she never said it aloud, too afraid he would reject her and she’d ruin everything. 

“Kashi… Kashi, please… It hurts… I need you,” she moaned, “I want you so bad…”

He pushed his thigh between her legs and Yasami ground down against it, thankful for some friction as he stroked her cheek tenderly like a lovers caress. Yasami shuddered and whined, hands reaching out to touch him, running over his body, not really knowing where exactly to be. She rutted shamelessly against Kakashi’s thigh, his name spilling from her lips in desperate pleas and whines. 

She was so hot, the fabric against her was so irritating, but Yasami couldn’t bring herself to take them off… She still had mild control… She didn’t want to force Kakashi to do anything, but she couldn’t stop her body either. Tears of shame and arousal fell down her face.

"M-M-Make it stop.... Kakashi... Mmm sorry...," she sobbed.

“It’s alright… I’m here,” he cooed, seemingly knowing what she was thinking.

She let out a broken sob, pulling uselessly at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He pulled down his masks to reveal the gorgeous face underneath, making Yasami’s breath catch. He pulled off his vest and undershirt, leaving him bare from the waist up, exposing the toned muscles and lean body beneath those baggy clothes of his. He must’ve been sculpted by the Gods, his body absolute perfection, despite the few scars that marked his skin: Yasami found them beautiful. She ran her fingertips up and down his chest, ghosting over his waist, before playing with the strands of his hair. 

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against hers, and Yasami moaned in excited delight as she kissed back hungrily, eagerly opening her mouth to allow his tongue inside. She squirmed under him desperately. Yasami had long since soaked through her panties and she could feel just how drenched she was. She needed him like she needed air. Yasami needed to know how it felt to be fucked by him like she had dreamed of so many times before. She wanted to know how his cock felt, what it looked like, how it tasted…

That was enough for her to roll him over so she was on top and kissing down his body before ripping off his pants. She needed him inside her mouth… She needed to taste that sweet dick, fill her throat and make her gag. Yasami threw his pants and boxers somewhere nearby while staring at the erection below her. She quickly wasted no time licking from the base of his cock to the tip, tasting every single inch. Kakashi moaned and she glanced up at him to see his head had fallen back and his eyes were fluttered closed in a look of bliss. 

This only made her more desperate to please him as she moved down his balls and assaulted them with kitten licks, causing his hips to buck. She had never gotten so aroused from giving a blowjob… She moved back to his cock and licked back up to the tip, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Unable to hold back, she sucked as much of him inside her mouth as she could, feeling it hit the back of her throat and make her gag wonderfully. His skin tasted so sweet and she couldn’t help but eagerly suck on him while bobbing her head up and down.

Kakashi’s hands fisted into her hair with a gasp causing Yasami to moan. He thrust gorgeously into her welcoming mouth, and Yasami let him be as rough as he wanted. Kakashi came inside her mouth and Yasami eagerly swallowed it, needing to taste his delicious cum. She didn’t stop sucking, even though he had already come down from his high. She only stopped when he made a small noise of what sounded like a pained whimper from oversensitivity. 

She pulled off him a loud pop, whimpering at the loss. She pressed her body against his, needing to feel his skin, her clothes getting in the way and she sobbed.

“Kashi… Kakashi… Please,” she begged him.

He flipped them back over so she was underneath him once again. He quickly stripped Yasami of her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She was a whimpering mess, crying softly as his hands caressed her skin. His finger brushed against her clit through the drenched fabric of her panties and she gasped, cumming instantly from the contact alone. It was only a brief moment of relief before the feelings came back, stronger than before. 

“More… Please more…,” she heaved.

He pulled her bra and panties off, leaving Yasami bare to the man above her. He looked like a wild animal, lust dilating pupils, leaving barely any color left. She could still see he felt conflicted about everything, though she couldn’t bring herself to care. A finger rubbed up against her slit, using some of her wetness to help ease its way inside her. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, carefully watching the girl beneath him for any sign of discomfort (of course there was none). Yasami bucked against his hand, pushing her hips back to take the digit deeper.

She needed to feel them deeper, fucking her harder, wanted all of Kakashi’s love. She craved his affection, even if she wasn’t on some sex drug, she still wanted him. The way he looked at her now: so tender, loving, adoringly, soft, wanting and lustful; it was everything she ever dreamed and more. She whimpered, pawing at him, squirming desperately as tears of desire fell down her face.

“Shhh… It’s alright… I gotcha… Just relax…Just hold on sweetheart,” Kakashi cooed.

“Feels so good…,” she moaned.

She relaxed and let Kakashi fuck her with his fingers, adding a third finger and scissoring her open. The stretch was pleasurably painful and left Yasami wanting more. Suddenly, Kakashi leaned down and sucked on her clit. Yasami’s head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as she came, but Kakashi didn’t stop. He fucked her harder with those wonderful fingers, curling them in a come hither motion to hit that spot inside her that made Yasami see stars, all while sucking and licking her clit with a talented tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming and she came again and again, still unsatisfied despite the wonderful four orgasms. Yasami was painfully oversensitive but still needed to feel Kakashi inside her. Finally, he sat back up, his fingers still thrusting in and out of her body as he wiped the back of his mouth before planting a kiss on her lips and allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

“You taste so good,” he breathed against her lips.

“Kakashi… Please. Please fuck me! Oh, please… I need you inside me… Kashi, please. I don’t- I want- ungh! It hurts,” she sobbed.

His fingers left her and she whimpered at the loss, but it wasn’t long before she felt something prodding at her entrance. She thrust her hips back to try and take his dick inside her.

“That bad huh,” Kakashi asked a slight smirk on those soft lips.

Fuck pride and dignity. She needed his dick. And she needed it NOW!

“Yes! Please, Kakashi! Please fuck me! I’ll do anything! I’ll be a good girl- oh fuck- please! Kakashi please,” she cried.

Kakashi slammed himself inside of her, his head falling back at the feel of how tight she was around him. Yasami moaned, feeling like she was wonderfully being stretched apart. He starts a slow gentle pace, so unfulfilling for Yasami as she squirms and bucks her hips back against him to take him deeper.

“Harder! Please fuck me harder!”

He is quick to follow the command because soon he is slamming inside her with no mercy, hands on her hips with a bruising grip. He hits that spot inside her and she moans his name as she cums. Kakashi keeps going and Yasami quickly feels another orgasm coming. The sound of skin against skin, their moans mingling, the smell of sex clinging in air, it was all wonderful, so perfect and everything she dreamed. 

His hand moved down between her legs and rubbed her clit as he leaned down to capture her lips in a forceful kiss. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts, taking all of him inside her tight heat, desperate to be fucked and claimed. Suddenly, Kakashi flips them over so she is on top and watches as she impales herself on his cock. Both of them are close. Kakashi hits that spot inside her and rubs her clit one last time before she falls apart, screaming his name. He pulls out in time for his cum to splatter on her stomach and chest. Yasami used her fingers to clean his cum off of her body, swearing that it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted before collapsing on top of Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry Yasami," Kakashi said in a broken voice.

She needed to tell him. If she didn't, he would probably feel regret, something stupid like he raped her or something, taking advantage of her drugged body. Yasami couldn't have that... She needed him to know he was the most wonderful thing in the world. She needed him to know how much she cared...

“I love you,” she whispers softly.

He pulls her into his chest, Yasami breathing heavily, trying and failing to stay awake as her eyes flutter closed. She falls asleep, drowning in the comforting scent of Kakashi.

“I love you too…”

Yasami smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Feedback, suggestions, requests, comments, and concerns are all things I love to hear! I love you guys! I might make this longer and better


End file.
